The compound 1-[2-(4-(3-trifluoro-methyl-phenyl)piperazin-1-yl)ethyl]-2,3-dihydro-1H-benzimidazol-2-one is known EP 0 526 434 B1 and has the following chemical structure, depicted below as Formula (I)
Furthermore the free base of this compound is known from EP 1 414 816 B1 in its polymorph B form, as well as a process for its manufacture.
The above mentioned patents further disclose the use of this compound for the treatment of different diseases inter alia for the treatment of HSDD (Hypoactive Sexual Desire Disorder).